As a technique related to a gas turbine that drives a load of a power generator or the like, for example, PTL 1 (JP-A-2010-65636) discloses a dual-shaft gas turbine having two rotating shafts including a rotating shaft that connects a high-pressure turbine driven by a combustion gas generated in a combust or and a compressor for feeding compressed air to the combustor, and a rotating shaft that connects a low-pressure turbine driven by the combustion gas driving the high-pressure turbine and a load such as a power generator.